1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to portable electronic devices, and more specifically to a connecting structure for a battery case and a main body of a portable electronic device. This application relates to a contemporarily filed application with an unknown serial number, titled “CONNECTOING STRUCTURE FOR A FLIP COVER BATTERY COMPARTMENT OF A PORTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE”, and having the same inventors and the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are in widespread use around the world. These devices rely on batteries for power, with a battery being disengagably received in a main body of the device.
For example, an Alcatel OT310 style mobile phone has a pair of holders at an end of a battery case thereof, and a pin at an opposite end of the battery case. Complementary to the battery case, the mobile phone has a pair of slots at an end of a main body thereof, and a hole at an opposite end of the main body. In attaching the battery case to the main body, the holders are received in the slots and the pin is inserted into the hole. The battery case is thus reliably attached to the main body. However, it is difficult and inconvenient for the user to detach the battery case from the main body.
Furthermore, the battery case is completely separated from the main body when the user changes the battery of the mobile phone. The battery case is liable to be misplaced or accidentally damaged.
A need therefore exists for a new connecting structure for a battery case and a main body of a mobile phone.